Love knows no boundarys
by Ebony21223
Summary: Two new hedgehogs move into Shadow's town. Shadow starts to have feelings toward one of the female hedgehogs. Everything is fine until Sonic interfears.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya, this is my second story hope you like it .**

**Just to tell you thought Shadow, Silver, and Sonic all belong to Sega, but Ebony Night belongs to me, Misty belongs to my friend.**

--

Shadow woke up one morning and went out to get his mail, when he opened his mailbox there was only a small red envelope that said his name in big black letters. " _I wonder who it's from _?", Shadow ripped open the letter trying not to rip the address so he could see who it was from, when he got out the contents he noticed it was an invitation."_An invitation, but for what_ ?", he opened it and read,  
Shadow,  
Me and my friend have moved in around the block and our next door neighbor Silver, who we met yesterday, told us about you, and that you two are friends. We are going to have a party, I hope you have the time to come, if you do then come to (132 Emerald street ) at 12:00 Pm, oh and my friends name is Misty  
,Ebony

"_A party _?" thinking about it Shadow walked back in his house and put the invitation on the counter in his Kitchen. "So those are the people Silver was talking about, well I guess I'll go, I don't want to be rude, they just moved here not too long ago" Shadow opened the invitation to see when the party was, he then closed it and glanced at the clock it said 11:25, he walked upstairs and turned the shower on. When he was finished he grabbed a towel and headed for his room at the end of the hall, he dried his quills and put his gloves and socks on, he then went downstairs and put his air shoes on. Shadow glanced over at the clock it said 11:53, he headed out the door. Shadow only took five steps when a blue blur passed him, Sonic turned around and started to walk with Shadow.

"So Shadow what are you doing ?" Sonic said with a smile on his face. "Nothing, now leave me alone" Shadow just kept walking without looking at Sonic, but Sonic still followed. "where are you going ?" Sonic wanted to know where Shadow was going and was starting to get impatient. "Will you just tell me already !" Sonic yelled at Shadow, Shadow stopped, turned around and grabbed Sonics throat. " You want to know, well you better listen because I'm only saying it once, it's none of your business ?!" Shadow let go of Sonics throat and Sonic fell to the ground gasping for air, Shadow turned and started to walk away. Sonic looked up at Shadow and held his soar throat, he then got up and ran in the opposite direction, Shadow was relieved that he had finally left and decided to run the rest of the way.

When he reached the house it had red, black, and white balloons on the front lawn, Shadow walked up to the door and knocked. He waited a couple seconds and finally the door opened revealing a black and red female hedgehog standing in a black tank top, which revealed some cleavage, and a pair of reddish/gray jeans, the tips of her quills were red, she also had air shoes that had red soles and were black with a red line going vertically across the front of the shoe, and two black bracelets. But the thing that caught his eye the most was her necklace it was a black choker with a red emerald on it. "Hi you must be Shadow, I'm Ebony Night, the one who sent the letter" she said with a smile. "Yes I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, it's nice to meet you" Shadow said with a smirk, Ebony giggled "it's nice to meet you too do you want to come inside ?" She moved over a little giving him some room to come in "sure" Ebony closed the door and when she was turned around Shadow checked her out making sure nobody saw him.

Ebony went into the living room and Shadow followed, when they got there he saw Silver, and a white female hedgehog which he guessed was Misty. "This is my friend Misty and of course you know Silver" said Ebony with a smile. Shadow looked over to where the white hedgehog sat and nodded as a way of saying hi. "It's nice to meet you too Shadow" Misty said with a nod in return. "So you decided to come after all Shadow" Silver said with a smirk. "Yes I came it would have been rude not to." Shadow said trying not to get angry. Misty grabbed Ebony's arm and went into the kitchen. "You do remember the plan right ?" Misty asked in a hushed voice. "Yes I remember but wont he get mad, Silver said that he has a short temper ?" Ebony asked in a hushed voice. "We will say sorry I'm sure he will understand." Misty said let go of Ebony's arm and walked back into the living room. "If you say so" Ebony said to herself.

Ebony sat down on the floor and saw Shadow standing with his arms folded. "Shadow sit down, please" Ebony said motioning him to sit by her. "No it's OK" he said still standing. Silver looked over at Misty and leaned closer to whisper something in her ear. "He isn't going to listen to her, he doesn't listen to anyone" Silver said, he tried to say it as quiet as he could so Ebony and Shadow couldn't hear him. "Please Shadow, I don't want you to feel unwelcome" Ebony said looking up at Shadow with sadness in her eyes. "Fine" Shadow walked closer to where Ebony was sitting and sat down. Misty and Silver both looked at each other with shock on their faces, Ebony smiled at Shadow as a way of saying thanks. "What do you guys want to do now ?" Ebony asked with a smile still on her face. "What about truth or dare ?" Misty said looking at Ebony. "Who wants to go first ?" Ebony asked looking at Shadow. "I'll go" Silver said "Ebony truth or dare ?" He said looking at her waiting for a response. "Umm... truth" Silver looked at Misty and asked her for a question to ask Ebony. "OK, Ebony what are you other than female ?" Misty asked even though she knew the answer. "Well you guys are going to be the first hedgehogs that I've told other than Misty, I'm a..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yah chapter 2**

**Shadow, Silver, Amy, and Sonic belong to Sega, Ebony Night belongs to me and Misty Sky belongs to my friend, Sasha belongs to my other friend. (To many friends )**

**--**

"I'm, I'm an Ultimate Life form" Ebony said looking down. Shadow and Silver were looking at her with shocked expressions, Shadow was more shocked than Silver because he thought he was the only one. "Whoa, that is so weird because Shadow is one too" Silver said looking from Ebony to Shadow. "Is it true ?" Ebony asked with shock written all over her face. "Yes it's true" they leaned in closer looking at each others eyes, when Misty came up behind Shadow and sprayed him with water since that was her power. Misty then grabbed Ebony's and ran out the door with Silver Following. Shadow wiped the water from his eyes and started to chase them.

Silver was holding Misty because she couldn't run as fast as Ebony, Shadow and himself. Ebony was behind them and Shadow was catching up. Ebony turned and looked back to see where Shadow was, but he was gone. Ebony got worried and stopped and looked around but she couldn't see him. When she turned to start running again he was right there. "Boo !" Ebony jumped back and then put her hands on her hips. "You used chaos control didn't you ?" she asked Shadow still having her hands on her hips. Shadow grabbed her arm. "You got me" he said with a smirk, he then yelled chaos control. Ebony opened her eyes and looked around, they were at the park.

She saw Silver and Misty staring at her with shocked expressions, but she didn't know why. Until she felt an arm around her waist. Ebony looked down and saw that it was Shadows arm. Ebony looked up at Shadow, Shadow looked back down at her and pulled his arm away as fast as he could. Shadow then walked over to a tree and sat down putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Ebony stared at him resting and walked over and sat close to him. Silver and Misty looked at each other and followed Ebony also sitting didn't hear a blue hedgehog running toward them.

"Hey looks like there's some new hedgehogs in town" Sonic said looking from Ebony to Misty. "Go away Sonic, nobody invited you" Silver said grabbing Mistys arm, while getting up. "What I can't say hi to the two new hedgehogs ?" Sonic said giving Ebony a wink. "No, now go or I'll wake Shadow up" Silver said looking Sonic in the eye. "Why should I ?" Sonic staring back at Silver. Ebony got scared not knowing if she should trust this new hedgehog or not. She slowly moved closer to Shadow and grabbed his arm. As soon as she touched Shadows arm his eyes shot open and he was looking from her to his arm.

"Why are you holding on to my arm ?" Shadow asked not knowing that Sonic was there "cause I'm scared" Ebony said holding on tighter. "Why ?" Shadow asked looking down at her, Ebony looked up. "I don't know who he is" Ebony said pointing to Sonic. Shadow looked to who she was pointing to and got up with Ebony still holding on. "Go away Sonic !" Shadow said giving Sonic the death glare. Ebony looked over at Misty and Silver and noticed that they were holding o to each others arms. Ebony then looked at Shadow who was just standing there, she wished that Shadow would be more caring toward her because she started to have feeling for him and she was hoping he felt the same way. Ebony took a step back feeling sadness sweep over her when she let go of him.

Shadow turned looking at her with a small amount of sadness showing. He reached out his hand waiting for her to grab it. Ebony took a step forward and smiled as she grabbed his hand, but she didn't expect him to pull her into his chest fur. Sonic went to reply when he heard someone call his name. "Shit it's Amy, well I'll see you guys later I have to run" Sonic said as he sped off. Not too far behind him was a pink female hedgehog screaming his name. "good riddance" Silver said loosening his grip on Mistys arm. "Finally !" Shadow said letting Ebony go. "Shadow why did you pull me into your chest fur ?" Ebony asked with a confused look.

"Uh………….." Shadow looked away trying to hide his blush. "Silver you can let go now" Misty said uneasily. "Sorry" Silver said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Shadow was standing there with his arms crossed trying to hide his emotions. Misty looked at Ebony and said "boys" rolling her eyes. This made Ebony giggle. Ebony then realized that Shadow wasn't talking "Shadow you went very quiet, are you OK ?" Ebony said waiting for a response. Shadow didn't reply because he was so deep in thought. _" I let my emotions take over, I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me, it was like someone was controlling my every move."_ Shadow was thinking until Ebony waved her hand in front of his face.

"Shadow, hello are you ok ?" Ebony said with a worried look. "Huh, oh yah I'm fine" Shadow said looking up at her. "OK, just making sure" Ebony said smiling. "What do you guys want to do now ?" Misty said smiling. "How about truth or dare ?" Ebony asked smiling back. "yah, and lets forget everything that just happened" Silver said with a weak smile. "OK" Shadow said showing no emotions. "why should we forget everything that just happened ?" Misty asked Silver with her hands on her hips.

"No reason" Silver said looking at the ground. "really ?" Misty said with one eyebrow raised. "It's nothing lets just get back to what we were doing" Shadow said in a rushed voice. "What like you holding me Shadow was nothing !" Ebony said with hurt in her voice. "Umm well I…." Shadow said looking down. "And Silver why are you so clingy ?" Misty said looking at Silver with a confused look. "Never mind lets just play." Ebony said with a slightly agitated voice. Then a purple female hedgehog came into the park. "Hi, I'm Sasha"


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow, Silver, Sonic and Amy belong to Sega. Ebony Night belongs to me. Misty Sky belongs to my friend, and Sasha belongs to my other friend. Enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

The female said smiling. Shadow grabbed Ebony's arm "what do you want ?" he asked with no emotions showing. "I just wanted to be friends" Sasha said sitting in-between Ebony and Misty. "Well hi, I'm Misty and this is Ebony we just moved here." Misty said smiling at Sasha. "Hi" Ebony said smiling at Sasha as well. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog" he said letting go of Ebony's arm and still not showing any emotions.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog" he said with a small smile. "So what were you guys doing ?" Sasha asked Ebony. "We were playing truth or dare, do you want to join ?" Ebony asked Sasha. "Sure !" Sasha said with a big smile. "Who wants to go first ?" Silver said looking at Misty. "Sasha you should go" Misty said nudging Sasha in the arm. "OK, um… Shadow truth or dare ?" Sasha asked because she thought he was being too quiet, she also had a feeling that he liked the black and red female beside him. "Umm ….dare" Shadow said looking up.

"OK, I dare you to ….kiss Ebony" Sasha said with an evil smile. Shadow and Ebony looked at each other with wide eyes and gasped. Ebony looked into Shadows crimson orbs almost being hypnotized by the way he looked at her. Shadow looked into Ebony's soft crimson orbs resisting the urge to pull her to the ground. Silver and Misty looked at each other with shocked expressions. Shadow leaned in closer parting his lips slightly. Their faces were inches apart and Shadow could feel her hot breath on his face. "Today would be nice !" Sasha said thinking that they were taking to long.

Misty, Silver and Sasha watched closely as the space between Shadow and Ebony became smaller. Their lips where so close they were almost touching. Shadow felt her breath on his lips again and couldn't take it. He grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. Shadows arms were snaked around Ebony's waist, Ebony deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. They didn't want to stop but they parted for air. "Aw" Misty said hugging Silvers arm.

Ebony looked away so that they wouldn't see her blushing but Shadow saw and hugged her close to his body. Shadow looked over at Silver and noticed that he looked sad. Shadow leaned over to whisper in Ebony's ear, "I'll be right back" Shadow said and then pulled Silver away from the rest of the group. "What's wrong Silver ?" Shadow asked crossing his arms, Silver sighed. "I love Misty but I'm afraid she wont love me back, and I have a question, do you love Ebony ?" Silver said looking Shadow in the eyes. "yes I do love her and if you want I could ask Misty who she likes." Shadow said wanting to get back to Ebony as soon as possible.

"Really, thanks Shadow" Silver said smiling. Shadow walked over to Misty and pulled her away. "I have something to ask you" Shadow said trying to get this over with. "What ?" Misty asked in confusion. "Who do you like ?" Shadow asked crossing his arms. "Well I love Silver" Misty said looking down to hide her blush. "That's awesome !" Shadow said not meaning to say it out loud. "What ?" Misty looked at Shadow in confusion again. "Nothing" Shadow said walking back to Silver.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer, I promise. **


End file.
